


You’ve never had ice cream?

by PropShopHannah



Series: Throne of Glass prompts and asks [14]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Manorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropShopHannah/pseuds/PropShopHannah
Summary: Got an ask for: Can we get a cute Manorian ice cream date?





	You’ve never had ice cream?

Manon Blackbeak stared and stared at Dorian Havilliard. “You’ve never had ice cream? Like,  _ never  _ never?”

He shook his head. She smiled, looping her arm in his and leading him into the ice cream parlor. He didn’t have the heart to tell her he was lactose intolerant.

Ten minutes later, they were walking down the street, back toward the apartment complex they both lived in. He’d gotten the smallest size available and had them pack on cookie chunks and all kinds of shit to bury the ice cream. And give him something to eat before he found an innocent way to drop the vomit inducing concoction on the ground.

“Can I taste yours?” she asked. 

God, yes. “Of course.” Dorian made sure he got a spoonful of actual ice cream and held it out for her. She stared at him while she wrapped her lips around it, and he instantly wondered what it might be like if she wrapped those lips around other things. Other very  _ specific  _ things.

They’d only been dating a few weeks, and they hadn’t made it past the handys phase of the relationship. He didn’t mind though. He was used to jumping into bed with women and never talking to them every again, but Manon was different. He wanted to sleep with her, but he wanted to wait. Wanted to get to know her first. 

“Do you want to try mine?” She held her ice cream cone in front of him. He wanted to try her everything—just not her ice cream. 

“Sure.” He licked the tip, slowly, sensuously. She watched his every move. And just before he was going to take an actual bite— _ oops _ . “Damn, dropped my ice cream.”  _ Thank fuck! _ “I’ll just throw this in the nearest trash bin.” He did. Then jogged back to where Manon had perched atop a bench.

“We can share mine,” she said. Dorian smiled, just as the first cramp from the slight amount of dairy he’d consumed hit his stomach. Great.

“That’s okay. You eat it.”

She cocked her head and smirked. “Are you sure? You seemed very skilled in how you use your tongue. To lick things.”

_ Fuck. Me _ , he thought. “If you’d like a demonstration…” he raised an eyebrow. She held out her ice cream. He wrapped his hand atop hers on the cone and brought the ice cream to his mouth. He made a show of licking the rim and the center, watching her the whole time. Another cramp rippled through his stomach and he almost gagged at the taste of ice cream.

“You okay?” She looked genuinely concerned. 

He let her hand go. And spit into the grass. “I have a confession to make… I’m lactose intolerant.”

She burst out laughing. “Wait, so you agreed to this whole date knowing I wanted to get ice cream? And that you couldn’t eat it?”

He pursed his lips. “You caught me.”

“So you bought an ice cream, with the intention of dropping it? And then licked mine because...you wanted to impress me?”

“It would appear.”

She chuckled to herself, low and sensuously. “And all that stuff with your tongue?”

“Just trying to impress you.” He wrinkled his eyes shut and smiled.

She pat his arm. “Wow, Dorian. I don’t think anyone has ever wanted to go down on me that badly.”

“Do I get an A for effort?”

She leaned in a kissed his cheek. “You’ll get more than that.” His stomach gave a loud, angry growl. He groaned. “But that will have to wait because I think you need to go home.”

“Will you come keep me company? It is sort of your fault.”

“It’s definitely not my fault that you ate something you’re allergic to just to impress me. But I suppose I can come over and lay around with you while you recover.”


End file.
